


Crazy For You

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: MKTO - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MKTO, Malcolm Kelley, Tony Oller - Freeform, WWE if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the lack of MKTO fanfic in my life I figured I'd start writing myself and hope that it catches on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing at the luggage claim in LAX, she smiled as she heard her friend Talya yell her name from across the airport. Turning, she shook her head as she saw the mahogany haired woman dressed to toe in Boston garb, “Are you trying to get shot woman?!”

“Hell no! If they don’t like it too damn bad.”

With her luggage in hand and backpack securely on her shoulders she started towards her friend, “How the hell are ya?!”

Meeting Serenity half way she threw her arms around her, “Jesus it’s been too long! I’m good! You?!”

“I’m here aren’t I?”

“This is too true. Alright, to the car! We’ve got shit to catch up on!”

 

Entering the house Serenity dropped her bag beside the door and looked around, “Nice place.”

“Thanks!” Smiling she turned around, “I gotta go change and so do you.”

“Oh lord, I know that smile. It means you’re up to something.”

She shook her head, “Nope. We’re going to that concert I told you about.”

“Oh yeah, that MKTO group. Why do I have to dress up?”

“VIP remember? Honestly Ser, I worry about you sometimes.”

“Look, fuck off. I just hopped a red eye to come see you after spending two nights dealing with an asshole ex and a child that refuses to sleep. Pardon me for forgetting.”

Talya laughed, “Maybe you should nap first. Don’t need you meeting Tony and Malcolm crabby.”

“I don’t even know who these fools are.” Grabbing her bag she rolled it to the stairs and heaved it up, “I’m gonna go change.”

“And nap. Guest room is the first room on the right. Oh, and the bed is comfy, you should check it out. You two could become fast friends.”

With her middle finger in the air she made it to the top of the stairs and to the guest room. Stopping in the middle of the room she walked back out to the top of the stairs, “AND YES I LISTENED TO THE ALBUM YOU SENT.” She heard Talya giggle, “AND FUCK YOU!”

“LURVE YOU!”

“The hell you do.” She muttered beneath her breath as she slammed the door shut to prove her point. Sighing she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. Pulling her phone from her pocket she pressed on the home button and watched the background emerge causing her to blush. She was going to see and meet him for the first time tonight and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous.

 

Talya looked at the clock, making her way down the hall she knocked on the guest room door, “Ser?” Nothing. Smiling and shaking her head she turned the knob, opening it she found her friend asleep, “Told ya you needed a nap crabby.” Walking to the bed she shook Serenity’s body, “Alright sleepy head, it’s time to get up and get ready. We’ve only got a few hours.”

Serenity grumbled in her sleep, rubbing her eyes they sowly fluttered open, “Sleep.”

“MKTO VIP. That trumps everything.”

Stretching, she shook her head, “I don’t know why you’re so damn excited. It’s not like you’ve never met them before.”

“Not the point!” Talya responded with an eye roll, “Get up and get ready. We’re leaving in an hour.”

 

“I’m surrounded by a bunch of hormonal and out of control teenage girls, why would you think this was a good idea?”

“Because you’re not nearly as sneaky as you think you are.”

Serenity shuffled up in the VIP line, her heart beginning to race a bit faster, “The hell are you talking about?”

“Uh huh, so that background on your phone?”

“What background?”

Talya just laughed, “Denial.” Seeing that it was their turn she shoved her friend forward, “Go!” Pushing her into Malcolm’s waiting arms she put a finger to her lips and glared at  
Tony, “She’s a newb. Be good to her fellas.”

Serenity gulped and then smiled as Malcolm wrapped her in his arms, hearing him tell her how nice it was to see her she responded with a, “You too.” Then she saw him, well his chest. Black fabric covering his chest, red and black block flannel covering that. Glancing up briefly she saw his glasses covering his eyes and her heart stopped. Hugging him, there was a brief exchange of words before she found herself between the two of them. Arms around their waists, smiles on their faces. Giving them each one more hug she exited the small stage area and waited for Talya on the other side.

Tony poked his cousin as he watched her hug his friend, “Who was that?” He whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

Talya giggled, “My friend Serenity. She’s from Boston, here for a visit. Why?”

He shook his head, “No reason.”

Taking her picture she hugged them both, “Adam here tonight?”

Malcolm chuckled, “Just ask him for a drink already!”

Lightly slapping him she rolled her eyes, “Shhhhh, Serenity doesn’t know how well I know you guys!”

“She’s not one of those fans is she?”

She snorted, “Honey, she barely got the cd. Refuses to admit how much she likes it.”

“So why is she here?”

“Because I told her she had to.” Looking up at Tony she sighed, “You staying at the house tonight?”

He nodded, “I’d like to. Sleep better than a bus bunk.”

She looked over at Malcolm, “You coming too?”

“Only if you got room.”

“I always have room for you.”

Hearing the photographer clear his throat to move things along she rolled her eyes, “Alright, I’ll see you both after you ditch he crazies.” Making her way to the other side she  
found Serenity in the middle of the ever growing packed dance floor, “Enjoying yourself?”

She shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Let’s move towards the back, I don’t feel like getting trampled when these girls think that I’m trying to force my way to the front.”

Following Talya’s lead they found themselves towards the back, turning back around is when she saw him looking in her direction, their blue eyes crashing into one another. It wasn’t until she heard Talya say something to her that she realized that every teenage girl in the front row was now glaring at her. Breaking eye contact with him she blushed and bee lined for the front doors, “Drink, I need a drink.”

Talya tried desperately to keep up with her friend, “What the hell was that all about?”

“What?”

She shifted her head in the direction of the stage, “That.”

“That what?”

She couldn’t help the smile that made it’s way across her face, “You may as well come clean.”

“Just shut up and let’s go drink okay?”

 

“I KNEW IT!” Talya yelled out as the venue emptied, “Just fucking admit it already!”

Serenity shook her head, “I will admit nothing.” Trying to slip by her friend she growled lowly as her path was blocked, “I don’t know what it is you want me to admit!”

Nodding her head she moved to the side, “You can’t stay in denial forever, eventually the truth will come out. Right now all I want you to admit is that you enjoyed yourself, and you can tell me you didn’t but I sat here and watched you sing and dance to every song that was on that set list.”

“I did enjoy myself. Happy now? Can we go? I’m old and I’m tired.”

Wrapping her arm around her friend’s waist they headed down the stairs, “Careful old lady, I’d hate for you to break a hip.” She yelled out and then giggled as she felt a hip push against hers, “Are you trying to kill me?!”

“Maybe.” 

Feeling her phone vibrate, Talya pulled it from her pocket and read the text from the lockscreen, ‘Mal and I will be there in a couple of hours. Is it okay if we take the other two guest rooms upstairs?’ ‘No problem, just be quiet when you come in, Ser will probably be sleeping.’ 

“Who’s that?”

“What? My cousin, being his usual nosey self. Come on, let’s get you home before you pass out on me.”

“Fuck you.”

Talya was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels when Tony and Malcolm made their way through the house. Looking back she gave them a wave, “A couple of hours huh?”

“We got distracted.”

Inhaling the air around them she shook her head, “Distracted huh? If it was good shit I hope you brought some home to share.”

Tony raised his brow, “Seriously?”

Rolling her eyes she slapped him, “No you moron.”

Dropping his bag he walked over and sat on her other side, “So, how’d you meet Serenity?”

“We have some mutual friends, met at a concert. Why are you so concerned?”

He shrugged, “Just curious as to who my cousin is hanging out with.”

“Right.” Slipping from the couch she yawned, “You know where the rooms are, I’m going to bed. Great show tonight fellas.” Hugging Malcolm she left and climbed into bed.

 

It was the sun shining through the window that woke Serenity from her sleep, pulling the blankets back over her head she groaned as the pounding in her head began, “I’m too old for this shit.” After lying in bed for another twenty minutes she finally gave up. Sliding from the bed she grabbed her flannel and pulled it over her arms, the chill of the California morning surrounding her. Heading to the door she yawned, throwing her hair up she grabbed her iPhone and ear buds, putting them in she shuffled through her artists until she found them. Turning it on she closed her eyes and was instantly brought back to the previous night, leaving her unable to do much else but smile. Grabbing her glasses off the side table she left the room. Making her way down the hallway she walked down the stairs, checking to see if Talya was up she found herself alone. Making her way to the kitchen she was looking out the window as she struggled on if she should go for a walk or not, Wasted blaring in her ears when her body hit something solid, knocking her backwards, she gasped and braced herself to fall when she felt a pair of arms around her waist.

“Sorry about that love.”

Her eyes snapped open, right earbud falling from her ear, his melodic voice blaring for all the world to hear, looking up she came face to face with him, his blue eyes mesmerizing her, she felt herself being placed on her feet. It was then that she cleared her throat, her face as red as a tomato as she realized she had run straight into Tony Oller. Instantly she grabbed the open parts of her flannel and pulled them together, “Sorry.”

“My fault for not paying attention to where I was walking.” He smiled as he saw her try to avoid eye contact, the music still coming from the earbud that was now hanging between them, “Serenity right?”

She nodded as she stared at her feet, “Yeah.” Glancing up just enough she saw a hand extended out in front of her. Following his lead she slipped her hand into his, her body covering in goose bumps from that one small touch, “Serenity Jackson.”

“Tony Oller.”

“Well this is awkward.” Talya said as she came out of her room. Standing in the doorway of her bedroom she just smiled at Serenity, “Ya sleep okay?”

Serenity tried to keep herself composed, “Yeah, fine.”

Talya just smirked as she heard her cousin’s voice echoing in the room, looking between them her eyes landed on Serenity, “You have any good dreams?” 

“I’m pretty sure you could be somewhere else right now.”

“Nope, I think I’m nice right here thanks.” She walked out towards her friend and cousin, “So Serenity I see you met my cousin Tony.” She smirked as she watched Serenity’s eyes get huge, “I would have mentioned it yesterday but since you were so crabby I didn’t really get a chance.”

“No worries. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get something to drink.” Walking around until she was behind Tony she turned to Talya, her middle finger in the air before entering the kitchen, out the backdoor and around to the side of the house, her heart racing, “Get it together Serenity, he’s just a guy. A cute one, but still a guy.” Once her heart rate was leveled out she shut the music off, deciding that hiding the rest of the day was not an option she made her way back around, stopping short as the tall brunette was standing outside on the patio, cigarette between his fingers. Taking one big breath she walked towards him, finding herself taking a seat in one of the empty chairs, “Tal’s cousin huh?”

He nodded as he exhaled smoke, “Yup.”

“You have my sympathies.”

Chuckling he took a drag, “How long have you known Tal?”

She shrugged, “Two or three years I think.” Catching a glimpse of movement in the sliding glass she immediately changed her focus, “Met at New Kids concert.”

“New Kids huh?” He raised a brow at her.

“Hey now. Joey McIntyre was my first celebrity crush and I was five. I swore I was going to marry him.”

Tony laughed, “How’d that work out for you?”

She shrugged, “Clearly it didn’t.” Once again seeing movement, this time she saw Talya in plain sight, moving and contorting her body into the most inappropriate positions known to man. Feeling the heat rise in her skin she shook her head, “I gotta go get changed, maybe go for a walk. I have the sudden urge not to be near here right now.”

“Hang tight, I’ll meet you at the front door.”

“What?” She watched him smile so wide she could clearly see his dimples, her heart skipping a beat.

“I said I’ll go with you. Well, if you don’t mind.”

She shook her head, “Um, su-“

“Who wants breakfast?!”

Serenity threw a glance at Talya, “I’m actually going for a walk I’m not very hungry. Thanks though.” Standing she made her way into the house and upstairs to change for her walk. Suddenly feeling inclined to take an extra-long walk alone.

Talya just giggled hysterically, “She loves me.”

“I’m going to change and go with Serenity.” Hearing the door slam shut he cringed, “Or not.”


	2. Chapter 2

The minute she felt far enough away from the house she pulled out her phone and pulled her sisters name up in her contacts. Tapping on it she hoped that Ruby wasn't too busy to answer. Giving it two more rings she let out a sigh of relief as she heard her sisters voice on the other end, "Oh thank god, I was hoping I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Nope, what's up?"

"So I have a problem."

"What kind of problem? The kind that requires me to show up with a lead pipe? Because I can make that happen."

"Nope, I kicked that problem to the curb, left Cody with mom and flew out to LA to see Talya."

"Oh thank God. So what's the problem?"

Finding a park bench she plopped down on it, "So first of all I'm going to say this is all Tal's fault."

Ruby just laughed, "When that happens this usually involves you falling in love with a new group."

Sighing she looked around, "It's like you know me."

"Alright, who is it this time?"

"It's a bit more than that Ruby, this time it involves Tal's cousin who is ten years younger than me and I may or may not have a crush on."

"Okay and?"

"He's part of a group called MKTO, she sent me the CD about a month ago and I've been hooked. One of the guys names is Tony Oller, he's ginormous, brunette hair, blue eyes, and oh god the dimples."

"Is there a point to this love sick swooning that's going on right now?"

"Sorry, I just...anyway. We went to their show last night, she had me buy a VIP, well, I met him last night."

"Oh cool! How'd it go? I imagine you were nice and cherry red."

"Haha, fuck you. I wasn't for once. I was actually okay. Malcolm was first up so he was my ice breaker. Then when Tony put his arms around me all I saw was his chest."

"Did he say anything to you?!"

"Hi love, it's nice to see you."

"And?"

"And all I could muster up was my little ten year old voice going, hi." 

"You're hopeless."

"Thanks so much. Oh by the way, this story gets better. So we left, I went back to Tal's house, crawled into bed, woke up this morning, turned MKTO on, went downstairs and wound up head first, in his chest again."

"I'm not sure fate could be anymore obvious."

"Again with the not helping! Anyway, he caught me, I was so mortified Ruby! Not only was I in my pajama's and looked like a hot mess, but my ear bud popped out and he could clearly hear that I was listening to Wasted on my iPhone. I'm not sure I can face this right now."

"Oh would you take a breath. Do you actually hear yourself?" She giggled, "You've got it bad huh?"

"Little bit." She responded in a whimper. "He's just, he's Tony. He's super sweet, he and Malcolm both are, and I guess it just took me by complete surprise that I woke up, walked downstairs and BOOM walked right into him. I mean who does that? Who fails to tell their friend that the guy that she's got a crush on is staying at their house, and not only that but he's also her cousin too! I was outside talking to him and she was in the house making all these ridiculously obscene gestures, watching as my face got red! She's horrible!"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh, "I see what you're saying, I really really do, but you really need to relax. Take a breath, are you going to be in LA for a while?"

"I'm actually here for two purposes. One was to see Tal, the other was to go to a job interview. Why?"

"I'll be out there over the weekend, do you want to just come stay with me at the condo?"

"Will Joe be with you, because honest Ruby I love you but I swear to god if I have to listen to the two of you going at it like rabbits again all night long I'd rather stay here and be embarrassed every morning as I run into Tony."

"No smart ass, he's not staying with me. He's doing a different tour, he's got Sunday off so he'll be there then but beyond that it'll just be the two of us."

"I don't know. I'll come stay with you for a couple of nights, it's been far too long since we've had sister bonding time. Call me when you get in okay?"

"I will, And Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Relax and enjoy yourself. Get to know him, I mean that's what you wanted to do anyway right?"

"I don't know."

"Quit over thinking it okay. Everything will be alright, I promise."

 

Peeking through the windows the best she could, Serenity tried to make her way inside the house undetected. Slipping through the front door she took two steps in, went to shut the door and heard a chuckle coming from the living room doorway. Whipping her head around she spotted Malcolm standing against the door jam, smile spread wide across his face, "What?"

"Nothing."

Shaking her head she entered the house further, "Clearly there's something you want to say."

He shrugged, "If you're hiding from Tony, he and Tal went to the store, they won't be back for a while." Pushing off he headed into the petite red heads direction. Extending his hand he spoke, "Malcolm Kelley."

"Serenity Jackson." She responded as she slipped her hand into his, "Nice to officially meet you without a photographer rushing people through a line."

Malcolm laughed, "How long have you known Tal?"

"Lost track honestly, three maybe four years. We met at a concert and the rest is history."

"What brings you out to LA?"

"Tal, and a possible job interview."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Columbia Records."

He raised a brow, "Is that so?"

"Yup, I have an interview on Friday. Tal doesn't know that yet though."

"Doesn't know what?"

She cringed as she heard the voice of her friend behind her, "A little birdie told me you wouldn't be back for a while."

"The little birdie must have lied because I'm fairly certain he knew we were only going to grab stuff for dinner later and then we'd be back. This little birdie tell you anything else?"

"Nope. Just that if I was hiding I was safe. Clearly he was wrong." Heading up the stairs she went to the guestroom, grabbing a change of clothes she jumped in the shower, the discussion with Ruby not far from her mind.

 

"Serenity back yet?" Tony asked as he carried the groceries into the house.

"Nope." Talya lied, a grin tugging on the ends of her lips.

"Oh, okay cool." 

"Awwww, do you miss her Tone?" She said with a cackle, grabbing a bag she made her way towards the kitchen humming and partially singing about Serenity and Tony sitting in a tree.

"I CAN HEAR YOU YOU KNOW!"

"I KNOW!" She responded with another laugh, singing it as loud as she could so that she could be heard throughout the house, "FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES...SHIT! I forgot how it ends!"

Tony just shook his head as he heard his cousin carry on, "Did you get a hold of Adam?"

Malcolm nodded, "Yeah, he said he'd love to come over for dinner, told him to be here by seven."

"Great, thanks man."

"No problem, just a heads up, Serenity is here, she's upstairs."

 

“You can’t stay holed up in there forever.”

“The hell I can’t.”

“Are you going to at least let me in?”

“Nope.”

“Come on Ser. Look, I’m sorry.”

“Liar.”

“I am!”

Growling, Serenity ripped the door open, “Fine.” Moving to the side she let her friend in, “What?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Looking up at her friend she sighed and slowly shook her head, “No.”

Giggling Talya stood in front of her friend, “Do you want me to pick on him?”

Serenity nodded, “At least even it out a bit.”

“I can do that. Alright, what do you say we get out of the house for a bit?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Two and half hours later the exited the building, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into that movie. Seriously, listening to Mark Wahlberg for twenty minutes makes me stabby, how I survived this for two and a half hours is a miracle.”

Talya laughed, “it wasn’t that bad!”

Serenity snorted, “I fail to see how it was at all good.”

“Okay, so it was so bad it was funny?”

“Again, I don’t get it. The first two are my favorites, Shia is the shit and the actor and actress that play his parents legit make the entire movies. They are hysterical!”

“I liked it!”

“Congratulations, you need better taste in movies.” Sliding into the cab she buckled in, “I just want you to know that’s two and a half hours of my life I’ll never get back.”

Rolling her eyes Talya gave the driver the address back to the house, once there she let herself in and kicked her shoes off, “You gonna help me make dinner or are you going to hole yourself up in the guestroom again?”

“She’s coming with me.” Malcolm said with a smile, directing Serenity back out of the house, “Sorry, Tony has a surprise for her.”

“Ooooh, does his name start with an A and end in M?”

“It might.”

“Then why am I out here?! I need to watch this go down!”

Laughing he couldn’t say no to her, “Alright, let’s go.” 

Walking back into the house they made their way towards the kitchen, Serenity hanging out in the doorway next to Malcolm as she watched the look on her friends face as Adam walked into the room. Turning towards Malcolm she smiled, “That’s the infamous Adam huh?”

“Yup.”

Walking into the kitchen she cleared her throat, “You okay there Tal?” She smiled as she heard Tony began to chuckle, “Do you need me to get you anything? A towel maybe?”

Talya looked up and glared at her friend, “Nope, I’m good.”

Serenity giggled, “Okay…” Leaving the kitchen she made her way towards the living room, seeing the look on Talya’s face was enough to consider them even. Collapsing on the couch she grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, only to feel the cushion next to her dip. Glancing over she saw Tony’s profile and gulped. He had changed into a tee shirt, jeans, black beanie, and was now wearing his glasses. Feeling the heat begin to rise through her body she refocused her attention on whatever was playing on the television screen, “She really likes him.”

“I know she does, I’m hoping this will kind of push her into at least talking to him.”

“Ahhhh, she goes shy and silent huh?”

“Yup.”

She shifted her position, curling up towards the end of the couch as she tried desperately to avoid having to make eye contact with Tony, or hell, any contact at all. Just having him next to her was causing her body to have a firestorm within itself, every nerve ending was a spark just waiting to be ignited. They sat in awkward silence for a bit, both of them wanting to say something and neither knowing what exactly to say. Finally unable to take it anymore Serenity spoke, “I really enjoyed the show last night.” And instantly regretted it, hanging her head she buried it in the arm of the hair, “And now I feel dumb for saying that.”

Tony chuckled, “Don’t be, I’m glad you did. Tal told me that you won’t admit you’re a fan.”

She shrugged, “I won’t admit it to her.”

“So are you admitting it to me?”

“Nope.”

He laughed, “Why not?”

“Because if I admit it to you, you’ll tell Tal and then she’ll go on and on about how right she was. Do you really think I want to listen to that?”

“I promise, not a word.”

Sighing she shook her head, “Fine. I’m a fan, I was hooked the minute that I listened to Classic, and if you say anything I’ll deny this conversation ever happened.”

“My lips are sealed.” Sliding over he smiled as he watched the goose bumps trail down her arms, “Is there a reason you won’t look at me?”

“Not having this discussion Oller.” 

Laughing he nodded, “Fair enough, but I’m curious.”

“You’ll continue to be curious cause I’m not talking about it.” Slipping from the couch she went to leave the room when she was once again met by his chest, “Okay, we really need to stop meeting like this. Every time I meet you my face meets your test. You’re like the jolly green giant.”

Laughing he pulled her in for a hug, “Do you feel better now? Admitting you’re a fan?”

Serenity wasn’t sure she could speak, this was her second hug in two days and the minute she had been engulfed into his body she didn’t want to leave. When he hugged her she felt like this was where she belonged, felt like something was happening to pull them together. Hearing her name in her ear she snapped out of her trance, “What? Sorry.”

Chuckling he squeezed her, “I said do you feel better now that you’ve admitted you’re a fan?”

“Little bit but don’t let that shit get out. You promised.”

He let her go but reluctantly, something inside him yelling for him to pull the petite red head with piercing blue eyes back into his body and never let her go. He watched as she left, head down, still refusing to look in his general direction and that’s when he spotted it. It was only a brief glimpse of blue and purple but he spotted the ink on her lower back and suddenly he wanted to see if she had more.

 

Serenity was in the kitchen with Talya helping get stuff ready for dinner when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her middle, yelping she felt herself being pulled from the room and into the hallway, “What the hell?”

“Sorry love, had to get you out of the kitchen for a minute.”

“Well I’m out, what’s up?”

“We’re trying to corner Adam and Tal together at dinner.”

“Got it.”

“So just follow my lead when we sit down.”

“Okay.” Following Tony in the dining room she saw Malcolm already at the head of the table, two empty chairs, Adam, and one empty chair next to him. Taking one of the two empty seats she sat at the table, fidgeting as she saw Tony take the seat next to her. Looking over at Malcolm she saw him smirk at her, rolling her eyes she nudged him under the table and giggled as she heard him inhale from her kick, “You okay Malcolm?”

“Yeah fine.” He replied with a chuckle. 

She felt a set of eyes burning into the back of her head, turning around she did her best to avoid looking right at Tony, “What?”

“Did you just kick him?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, dinner’s done!” Talya said as she began to bring things into the room and setting them on the table, looking around she noticed everyone’s places, “Well I’m glad to see that Serenity can finally sit next to Tony without turning red, that’s awesome.”

“Why wouldn’t she?” He asked Talya. Seeing her smirk he turned his head and was now staring at the back of her head. Raising his brow he looked back over at his cousin and raised a brow, “I feel like I missed something.”

“Nope, nothing she’ll admit to anyway.” 

Once everyone was seated and serving themselves Serenity glanced over at Talya and Adam smirking, “You comfortable Tal?”

“Yup.”

“So Adam, you have any plans tonight?”

Adam looked up at Serenity and shook his head, “Not really.”

“Oh good, maybe you and Tal can go see a movie.”

“Maybe you and Tony could come with us.” 

“Nah, then Malcolm would be all by his lonesome.”

“I’m good with that.”

She kicked him again, harder this time, “No, that would be rude. We’ll stay here and hang out with you, let the two of them go by themselves.”

Adam just chuckled, “I think she’s right, we should go.”

Serenity couldn’t help but giggle snort as she heard Adam agreeing with her, the room getting silent.

Tony turned to her and smiled wide, “What was that?”

“That my dear cousin, is what Serenity does when she laughs so hard she can’t breathe.” 

“It’s cute.”

“The hell it is.” Serenity said as she buried her face in her shirt, “Not cute at all.”

The rest of dinner was fairly quiet and uneventful, until Tony thought it was a good idea to start flinging peas across the table at Adam who started sporadically flinging them back at Tony and wound up accidently hitting the middle of Serenity’s glasses, “Hey!”

“Sorry, that was meant for Tony.”

Snorting she picked up a pea and flung it back at him completely missing, hearing Tony chuckle she picked up another and tossed it at him and smacked his cheek, “Don’t laugh at me.” Ducking Tony missed her and hit Malcolm, “Haha, you missed!” After another minute it turned into an all-out pea fight, everyone tossing and flinging peas all over the place.

“Oh good, since Serenity, Malcolm and Tony are staying home they can clean up!”

“That’s fine, but I can’t guarantee that the house will look the same after.”

“I’m willing to take that chance.” Talya said as she stood up, wiping the excess squashed peas off her cheek, “I’m going to get ready to go.”

“I’ll wash, Tony dries, Malcolm you can clear the table.”

“What if I want to wash?”

She just shook her head, “Fine, you wash, I’ll dry.”

“What if I want to dry?”

“Too bad.” She responded as she stuck her tongue out. Standing she grabbed her plate and headed into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Serenity stared at the kitchen full of dirty dishes and then at each other, “Maybe it was a bad idea to provoke her.”

He chuckled, “Nah, we got this.” Filling up the sink with sudsy water he started loading both sides and got his hands dirty, washing and rinsing he would hand them to Serenity. An awkward silence fell between them as they went through the filthy dishes. Stealing glances at her when he could he found himself staring a little bit longer each time. Noticing something new with each look over. First it was how red her hair was in the sunlight, almost red enough to be on fire, then it was how each curve was accentuated whenever she moved, and the way she moved. It was like there was always a song in her head and her body had to move to the beat. Hips swaying, arms floating, and that’s when he got caught.   
Clearing his throat he tried to focus on the dishes, a smile tugging on the ends of his lips as he caught her watching him, “I’m glad Tal brought you last night.” Draining the sink he watched the water go down, plugging it back up he refilled it, pouring dish soap in he watched the bubbles emerge, “It’s nice to meet new fans.”

“I’m sure.” She replied as she wiped down the last plate and put it away, “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Laughing he picked up some of the bubbles in his palm and bit by bit began to make himself a beard of bubbles. Turning he looked at her, “Ho, ho, ho!”

Giggling she shook her head, “You’re such a dork.” 

Using two fingers he scooped some up, “Look at me.”

Turning she rolled her eyes and then laughed as he put the bubbles on the tip of her nose, “What are you doing you nut job?”

“I figure if I have to have the beard you have to have something.”

Wiping them off she put the remaining on his, “There jolly green giant, the look is complete.” Pulling out her phone she snapped a photo, “File that away for future use.”

Wiping his face off he chuckled, “Why do I feel like I’m going to see that on Instagram at some point?”

She shrugged, “You might, you might not.” 

“You need to smile more.” 

Blushing she shook her head, “Flattery gets you nowhere.” Nudging him with her hip she tried to move him to the side, “Scoot giant man, we’ll never get anywhere if you keep this up.”

He fake gasped, “I’m insulted. You’re right, but I’m still insulted.”

Throwing the towel at him she just laughed, “Poor you, now shut it so we can get this finished.”

 

“I told you you should have just let me finish, you’d be less wet right now.”

She snorted, “The only reason I’m soaked right now is because SOMEONE decided to chuck a half a cup of water at me.”

“No, I was trying to throw it in the other side of the sink I just…I just missed.”

Shaking her head she gave him a gentle shove, “Missed, uh huh sure. More like purposely missed.”

“Are you two done yet? You’ve been in here forever.”

Serenity giggled as she filled the glass a quarter of the way up, glancing over at Tony she just smirked. “Just a second, we’re almost, DONE!” Turning around she threw the water at him, “There, NOW we’re done.”

Trying to clean off his shirt he just stared between the two of them, “You two think you’re funny don’t you?”

“Hysterical.” Serenity said with a giggle.

“I’m going to go change, maybe you two should do the same.” 

Looking down at her drenched clothes she shrugged, “Should probably mop this mess up before we do anything else.”

Pulling the mop out of the closet he handed it to her, “Your mess, you mop.”

“MY mess? No Mr. Oller, it’s YOUR mess. You started it, you clean it.” Handing the mop back to him she turned to leave only to slip, yelling out she was once again saved by a pair of arms wrapped around her, “You have a hero complex don’t you?”

Laughing he dropped her, “Better?”

“Asshole.” She replied with a giggle. Standing she tried to shuffle her way out of the kitchen, nearly falling again but this time she grabbed the doorframe, hearing him snicker behind her she turned her head and glared at him as she saw him videoing her, “Enjoying my misery?”

“Yup.” 

Finally able to stand on her own two feet without falling she flipped him off, “You really are an asshole.”

“What’s the matter Serenity? Can’t stand on your own two feet?” Laughing he stopped videoing and smiled wide at her, “Filed that away for later use.” 

Rolling her eyes she made her way up to the guestroom, changing quickly into a pair of grey cotton pajama bottoms, a purple tank top, and throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she put her glasses on and made her way downstairs. Standing outside the living room she tried to brush the smoke from her face, “Jesus you two.”

“Ren, get in here!”

Making her way into the smoke filled room she went to sit next to Malcolm when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her down, “What are you doing?!”

“Making sure you get comfortable.”

“I would have been comfortable on the couch next to Malcolm.”

“Are you sure about that?” He asked as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, “You’re too uptight love, just relax.” 

“It’s hard to relax when you’ve been pulled into someone’s lap without so much as being asked if it’s okay.”

“Oh quit whining, you can’t tell me you’re not enjoying that right now.”

Shooting from his lap she felt his arms wrapped around her waist, forcing her back down, “I don’t know who’s more incorrigible right now. You or your cousin.” 

“Definitely Tal.” He replied in her ear, extending his arm he took the blunt from Malcolm he placed it at his lips and inhaled, handing it to Serenity he watched her debate with herself. Exhaling he nudged it, “If you don’t want to that’s cool.” 

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve done this?” Taking it from between his fingers she took a drag, coughing at first, she relaxed and let her lungs fill with smoke,   
“Shit.”

Chuckling he took the blunt from her and handed it back to Talya, “I’m guessing you want me to share with you too.”

“That’d be nice.” She responded, taking it from Tony, took a hit and then handed it to Adam, “Alright kids, is someone going to tell me why there are wet footprints all over my front entrance way?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about cuz, I think you’re seeing things.”

“Right.” She looked at Malcolm, “Mal?”

“I’m with Tony, you’re seeing things Tal.”

Raising her brow she looked between the couple happily cuddled in the chair, “You two comfy?”

“I wasn’t given a choice in the matter, he just kinda grabbed me and pulled me down into his lap.” 

Talya took another drag of the blunt and handed it to her friend, “You can’t tell me you’re not enjoying your seat right now.”

“Whatever. How was your DATE?”

“I think it’s time to pull out the family album, don’t you Tone?”

Handing the spliff to Malcolm he laid his head back, pulling Serenity with him, “I think dearest cousin that you’d better be careful, you seem to think that there’s none of you anywhere in that album.”

“Yes but here’s what you forget, I have control over what we see.” She looked at Serenity who was just lying there in Tony’s arms, eyes closed, smile on her face, “What’d you think Ser?”

“I think you need to go cuddle with your boyfriend and let me revel.” 

Talya giggled, “Revel with your boyfriend?”

She looked at Tony, eyes low, skin tinted red, “You’re my boyfriend?”

He shrugged and smirked, “Apparently.”

Looking back at her friend she raised a brow and then went back to cuddling with Tony, “I don’t think he’s my boyfriend.”

“Album it is!”

 

Two more blunts and half a gallon of vodka later Serenity found herself standing in front of the television with microphone in hand, the words to Britney Spears Toxic scrolling across the screen faster than she could sing, well, if you could qualify slurring along to the words as singing. Tony’s arms around her waist, as the sound of dying cows came from her lungs, “With the taste of your lips, I’m on a ride, You’re toxic, I’m slippin under, With a taste of poison paradise, I’m addicted to you don’t know that you’re toxic…” With the last part of the chorus she fell backwards causing Tony to fall and her landing half on top of him, half next to him, a string of giggle snorts followed, “Sorry.” Was all she could say between breathes. 

Tony rolled her off of him, standing he helped her up, “Someone can’t handle their alcohol can they?”

“Nope.” She replied with another giggle snort.

“Alright love, time for bed.”

She pouted, “But I don’t want to go to bed.” 

Hoisting her up over his shoulder he chuckled as she flailed, “Come on.”

Talya giggled, “TONY AND SERENITY SITTIN IN A TREE…”

“SHUT UP TALYA!”

Snorting, she collapsed on Adam’s shoulder as she heard Serenity yell at her, “PARTY POOPER!”

Chuckling up the stairs and to the bedroom he deposited a very limp and drunk Serenity onto the bed, “Here we go.”

“Toooooooooony!” She grabbed onto his tee shirt and pulled him down to her, “You’re really tall and really pretty.” 

He laughed, “You’re really drunk.”

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I like cuddling with you.”

Rolling to the side he pulled her into his arms, “Yeah Ren, I’ll stay with you.”

“Thanks.” 

 

“TIME TO GET UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!”

Serenity’s eyes popped open as she felt someone jumping on the end of the bed, sitting up she squinted and then groaned when she saw it was Malcolm, “Go away.”

“Tony sent me up here to get you up, he’s making breakfast.”

“No food, just sleep.”

Jumping from the bed he used his hands and pushed on the mattress, “Come on Serenity don’t make me pull you out of bed.”

Pulling the blankets up over her head she groaned, “Go away!”

Hopping back on the bed he jumped around, “Get. Up!” 

“Goddammit Malcolm! You’re like a wild spider monkey, GET OFF!” Sitting up she pushed him off the bed, “I’m going back to sleep.” Closing her eyes she was drifting off to sleep when she felt herself being pulled from the bed, “Malcolm! I wanna go back to sleep!”

“Sorry Ren, I’ve got orders.”

“When the hell did you two start calling me Ren?! The only person allowed to do that is my sister.”

“Well REN, you’re gonna have to get out of bed, otherwise Tony’s coming up here to get you out of bed himself.”

“I’m not moving.”

“Suit yourelf.” Leaving the room he yelled from the top of the stairs, “Hey TO, she’s not budging!”

Just about asleep she yelled out as she felt a pair of hands pull her from the bed, once again being thrown over his shoulder, “I can walk you know.”

“Clearly not. I’ve been downstairs cooking breakfast for you and Malcolm tells me you won’t get up.”

“Tony, I’ve got a hangover. All I want to do I sleep.”

“Too bad, I made breakfast, you’re going to eat it before it gets cold.” Bringing her downstairs he put her in a chair, “Wasn’t sure what to make so I made a little bit of everything.”

She shook her head, “I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about by taking a pancake off the stack and then cutting it up and eating it?”

“Smart ass.”

Sliding into the chair next to her he dug into the food as well, “Sleep okay?”

She nodded, “I did until the spider monkey interrupted my slumber.”

Throwing his head back he laughed, “Spider monkey?”

“Yes spider monkey.” She pointed at Malcolm, “He is a spider monkey.” 

“What am I?”

She shrugged, “No clue, you’re a Tony. That’s all I’ve got for you.” 

Chuckling he took a couple of pancakes and began to eat, “Plans for the day?”

“My sister is coming to LA, I’m going to go spend some time with her.”

“We’re playing in Reno, you should come to the show.”

“No promises. I’m not sure I can drag my sister with me, you guys aren’t really her scene.”

“Bring her anyway, we’ll change her mind.”

Finishing up her pancakes she smiled, “Thanks for breakfast.” Excusing herself from the table she left the room and was headed up the stairs when she heard her name. Turning   
she saw Tony at the bottom of the stairs, “What’s up?”

“Do you remember anything from last night?”

She shrugged, “A little.”

“How much do you remember?”

“Singing a really bad karaoke version of Britney Spears Toxic. Why? What else did I do?”

“Nothing.” He smirked “Not a thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby pulled up Talya’s driveway, exiting the car she met her sister at the door, “You look like you could use a stress reliever.”

“Ink. I need new ink.”

Grabbing her sisters duffle bag she tossed it into the back of the car, “C’mon, I know someone who will do work on the fly.” Driving down to the Sunset Strip she parked the car and looked at Serenity, “Get out.”

“Why are we at the Shamrock Social Club?”

“Mark has done some work for a couple of guys, I have a consult with him next week for a new back piece.”

Serenity just looked over to the driver’s seat, “Okay so does Mark do work on the fly?”

“Yup, c’mon let’s go.” Getting out of the car she dragged her sister out with her, “You need new ink and I’m here to help.” Pushing through the door she cleared her throat, 

“MAHONEY!” 

“JACKSON!” 

Releasing her sister’s arm she ran to the owner and artist and wrapped her arms around him, “I brought you someone to draw on if you’ve got some time.”

Planting a kiss on her cheek he smiled, “For you, always.” Clapping his hands together he noticed Serenity looking at sketches, “You brought me your sister?”

Ruby nodded, “Yup. This is how she de-stresses.” 

Walking over to the petite red head he cleared his throat, “You must be Ruby’s sister.”

Turning Serenity nodded and extended her hand, “Serenity Jackson.”

“Mark Mahoney. Have anything in mind?”

Serenity shrugged, “Been thinking about getting the Capricorn sign and the Virgo sign intertwined with maybe some purple lotus flowers or hibiscus.”

“Any thoughts about where you’re going to put it?”

“Upper back and wrapping around to the top of my collar bones?”

“Alright, give me about an hour, when you get back I’ll have something for you.”

Nodding her head she looped her arm through Ruby’s and exited the building, “So we have an hour. What shall we do?”

“Well it would probably be a good idea to get something to eat so we can avoid the last fiasco.”

“Hey! That’s not my fault!”

Ruby giggled, “You have at least five tattoos but you hate needles and you PASSED OUT getting one. I’m sorry but you’ll never live it down.”

“Whatever, let’s get food so we can get back.”

 

“The hell are you off to?”

Tony stopped in front of the door, “Dropping Malcolm off with Jessica and going to get new ink.”

Talya shook her head, “You’re going to run out of room if you’re not careful.”

“Nah, still got plenty of room left.” Giving her a smile he jogged out the front door, sliding into the driver’s side he looked at Malcolm, “Jess know you’re comin?”

He just smiled, “Nope, it’s surprise.”

“You really like her don’t you?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

 

Making her way back into the brick building that housed the tattoo parlor Serenity met with Mark and went over the design. Following him to the back she straddled the chair and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Once the rice paper was removed from her skin she closed her eyes, the buzz of the needle leaving a smile on her face.

Ruby was talking to a small group of fans that had gathered around her when she heard the door open and watched the six foot brunette walk through the door. Excusing herself she walked over to him, “Ahhh, the infamous Tony Oller.”

“Do I know you?”

She shook her head, “Nope, but you know my sister.”

He raised a brow at her, “Who’s your sister?”

“Serenity Jackson.”

Just the mention of her name brought a smile to his face, “I do know Ren.”

Ruby looked at him, “Does she know you call her Ren? Because generally I’m the only one that’s allowed to call her that.”

“She didn’t say not to. Speaking of, I thought she was spending the next couple of days with you.”

“She is, she’s in the back getting de-stressed.”

“How much ink does your sister have anyway?”

“Not sure, lost count to be honest.” Ruby replied with a shrug, “Have you tried asking her?”

He chuckled, “Not yet but I just might now. It was nice to meet you…”

“Ruby Jackson.” 

“It was nice to meet you Ruby.” Walking to the counter checked in and then was ushered to the back. What he didn’t think he’d see was Serenity to his right, shirt pulled over her head and bra unclasped in the back as Mark bent over her body, tattoo needle permanently etching a design into her skin. Nodding to the tattoo artist and shop owner he greeted 

Isiah with a handshake and hug, catching Serenity as she looked up at him, eyes glossy and full of contentment. Nodding he watched as she nodded back, “Where am I going?”

“Acutally right here, this is what you wanted right?” 

Tony looked the sketch over and nodded, “Yup, perfect.” Handing it back to Isiah he stood next to Mark, “How’s business?”

“Booming.” He looked between Tony and Serenity, “You two know each other?”

“Kind of.” Tony responded with a smirk, “So what number is this?” He asked as his eyes raked down her ink covered back.

“This is number seven or eight I think. I don’t know, I lost count.” She responded as she dipped her head to lean it against the leather chair. Hearing Isiah come back she lifted her head to find Tony in front of her, his hands lifting the seam of his shirt up and over his head. Gulping, she felt her heart race as his ink and pale covered skin became more and more in view. Before she knew it he was now shirtless in front of her and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to trace every single line of every single tattoo first with her tongue and then with her finger. It wasn’t until she heard a throat clear that she realized that she had been caught staring, “What?”

“Staring?”

“I wasn’t staring at you. I was staring at the floor.”

“Right.” He replied, the smirk growing wider across his face, “Did you at least enjoy the show?”

Rolling her eyes she lifted her hand and gave him the middle finger, “I wasn’t staring!”

“You were kind of staring.” Mark said with a chuckle.

“I’m not paying you to talk, I’m paying you to permanently etch my skin full of ink. So do me a favor and hush.”

It was now Tony’s turn to straddle the chair, Serenity in his line of view, “It’s okay if you were staring.”

“Are you always this cocky?”

“Only when I know I’m right.”

“Now I wish I brought my headphones with me.”

Laughing he shook his head, “You can’t avoid me this entire time.”

Looking up at him their eyes made full contact for the first time since Serenity had run into him full force at Talya’s house, “Watch me.” Pressing her forehead against the leather she closed her eyes and tried to focus less on the fact that Tony was sitting across from her, shirtless, his body beginning to slowly be covered in black ink. Her mind on the other hand had different plans. Looking up ten minutes later briefly she burst out laughing at the sight before her, “You look like a goddamn creeper! Jesus.” She said as she tried to breath, unable to do so she let out a giggle snort and buried her head in her arms, “Oh my god.”

Tony threw his head back and laughed as her giggle snorts rang through the back room of the parlor, “Are you done avoiding me yet?”

Serenity shook her head, “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Liar.” Mark whispered with a chuckle.

Turning she glared at him, “Again, I’m not paying you to speak, just tattoo.” 

“Love, you realize that just proves your guilty right?”

Picking up her head she glared at him, “I need duct tape.”

“Why?”

“To cover your mouth.” She watched as a smile pulled at the edge of his lips, dimples indenting loud from his cheeks. Burying her face back in the leather she heard him chuckle, 

“Stop staring at me.”

“I don’t have a choice in the matter, chair’s turned this way.”

“Have him turn it another way.”

“Nope.” 

Sighing she squeezed her eyes shut, “How much more do you have left to do back there?”

Mark chuckled, “Still got a while to go. Might just be easier for you to talk to him.”

Lifting her head she turned and glared at him, “Whose side are you on?” Serenity watched as he shook his head and continued to tattoo her body, “That’s what I thought.” Turning back around she continued to avoid Tony’s gaze, “Stop staring at me.”

He chuckled, “I’m enjoying the view.”

“Incorrigible.” 

 

The next hour was one that was spent in a semi-awkward silence. Serenity would occasionally lift her head to give her neck a rest and then her aqua eyes would crash into hers causing her to blush and then immediately bury it back in her arms. His chuckles echoing in her ears, “Shut up.”

“What? I think it’s cute that you refuse to look at me.”

Snorting she lifted her head and looked back at Mark, “Please tell me you’re almost done.”

“Give me another forty-five and you’ll be done.”

“I need to stretch.”

“I’d like to know how you plan on doing that considering you can’t really cover it up.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know and I don’t care. I just know that I need to stretch because my back is going into spasms.”

Sliding his stool out he wiped off the access ink and covered it with clear wrap, “Alright stand up, try not to flash everyone please.” He looked over her shoulder at Tony, “Keep your eyes on your chair Oller.”

Serenity didn’t think she could have felt any warmer than she already did but was proven wrong when she heard Mark speak to Tony, “On second thought…”  
“Nope, stand up. You wanted a break you’re getting one.” 

Doing her best to make sure her chest was covered she stood up, “Okay all stretched, back to it.” Making her way to sit back down she felt a hand grab her elbow causing her to jump, “Jesus Christ, hands to yourself.”

Chuckling Tony stood and stretched his arms, “I’m running to get something to eat. Want anything?”

“Nope, but ask Ruby, she might want something.”

Leaving the back he found Ruby staring at the designs on the walls, “Ren asked me to ask you if you want anything to eat.”

“Nah, I’m good but thanks. Actually, you mind if I come with you?”

He shook his head, “Not at all. You want to let her know you’re coming with me?”

“Hell no. She’d kill me.” Following him from the building they walked silently together before Ruby spoke up, “There’s something you need to understand about Ren.”

“Okay.”

“She’s shy and she doesn’t trust easily.”

“I got that.”

“No really, you may think you get it but you don’t. Her ex is a douche canoe and he really fucked with her head. She’s so twisted she doesn’t know which way is up anymore.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because even if she won’t look you in the eyes I’ve never seen her look at anyone the same way she looks at you. She likes you Tony, she won’t admit it now, hell she may never admit it but she does. I’m telling you this so you know to approach her with caution, know that she’s not going to go down without a fight.” 

“And how do you-“

She cut him off with a snort, “Really? I could see it a mile away, I could see it the moment that you walked through the door and saw her. I know Tal sees it too, from what I understand from my sister she’s not been subtle about anything.”

Tony chuckled, “My cousin is never subtle about anything. I appreciate the chat but I’m not looking for anything that remotely doubles as settling down. I’m too busy.”

“Fair enough, just make sure that you tell Ren that.”

 

“Alright, hop up gorgeous, you’re finally done.” Gently wiping the access from her skin he covered and taped her up, “Alright, keep that covered for the next few hours, then you look like you know the routine.”

She nodded, “Yup.” Gently pulling her shirt back over her head and down she pulled her bra out through her shirt sleeve, “Thanks Mark.”

“No problem. You’ll come back and see me soon?”

Smiling she gave him a nod, turning her head she gave Tony a quick wave before she rushed out from the back, paying Mark for his work she looped her arm through Ruby’s, “Get me out of here please.”


End file.
